Eclipse
by Fenruer Inthun
Summary: The story of a reign in middle of discontent and a pair of would be lovers had fate not been so cruel.


_It was in a garden that they met. _

_It was the birthday reunion of the king of the reign. As was accustomed to, many of the reign important lords came to socialize with the king, to stay in his good side. This, however, was a date that the princess of the reign did not enjoy. _

_Let it be said that the princess was a smart girl. She knew the importance of the reunion and also her role in it. It was her duty to be with her father in this important day. Let it be said too, that the princess had only lived seven summers. Which was why, even though she understood the importance of the event, she got bored quickly of having to greet everyone who was in the dance hall and to hear the how-much-you-have-grown-from-the-last-time-I-saw-you speech again and again. _

_So when the princess saw an opportunity to escape, she did so without worrying about the consequences of her actions, It wasn't like she had not been punished for doing things like this before, but it wasn't nothing harsh. Perhaps one or two weeks of having more lessons but that would be all, so she could handle it. _

_Regardless of what could happen, the princess decided to 'hide' in the garden. That way she could invent an excuse before being inevitably caught. _

_However what she didn't expect was that a girl would be there. It wasn't weird for the other lords to come with their sons and daughters. Indeed, it was the best occasion to strengthen bonds, so to speak. However what was strange was that someone, other than herself, had fled from the hall. Yes, she supposed that the other kids got bored too, but it was the first time that she had saw it. _

"_Hello there."_

_Before she decided what to do, the girl, who curiously had pink hair, had talked to her. Deciding to not be impolite she returned the greeting. _

"_He...hello"_

_The pink haired smiled at the nervousness of the princess. Yes, the princess was after all a little girl who had been taught that she should be wary of everyone, if not directly at least by implication, so the fact that she was a tad shy, when she was alone, wasn't something that surprised people. _

"_My name is Luka Megurine, it's a pleasure to meet you." Luka bowed politely. It was of course no wonder why she had decided to introduce herself. After all if someone wanted to learn the name of another person, one had to introduce oneself first._

"_I am Ha...Hatsune Miku. Pleased to... to meet you too." Miku bowed. However unlike Luka's who had done so gracefully, Miku had exaggerated a bit. While this may have been funny for Luka in other circumstances, the fact that the princess of the reign was in front of her had surprised her. _

"_My apologies, your highness. I didn't recognize you." Luka bowed even more than Miku. _

"_No, no it doesn't matter, please... ummm..." Miku decide to bow even more. If someone were to see this, he would laugh at the ridiculous bows of the girls. In fact Luka started laughing and Miku did the same as she realized their positions. After this, the two started to talk about the only thing that a princess and a daughter of a lord could, namely their style of life, their parents and the things that they owned. _

"_There you are." The voice of an older woman interrupted them. When Miku turned to see who was talking, she went pale. Her own mother, Megumi Hatsune, the queen of the reign, had come to search for her. This was bad for the princess. She could tell a lie to the maids, she knew that she had the possibility to make her father believe that she hadn't been in the hall for a couple of minutes. But her mother was different. So now she was in real trouble. _

"_Good afternoon Your Majesty." Luka greeted the queen. The queen returned the courtesy wondering why the general's daughter was with her daughter. _

"_Now, Miku what are you doing here?" The queen asked to her daughter. _

"_Well, I... was..." Miku fidgeted her fingers. She knew that her mother would not believe anything she said. She had been prepared for this, but it was only natural for her to be nervous._

"_Excuse me your majesty," Luka interrupted Miku before she could think of an excuse."I asked for someone to show me the garden and the princess offered herself. I apologize if I have caused any inconveniences." _

"_I see." The queen decided to not press the issue. While the excuse was really weak, she decided to let her daughter be for the time being. "Don't take too long Miku, your father won't take long in doing his annual speech. Please excuse me." The queen said and Luka bowed, acknowledging her leave._

_When the queen had left, Miku sighed and turned to face her new friend. "Thank you very much." She said. Her eyes were full of happiness._

"_Don't worry about it." Luka smiled at her. She found the princess interesting, as she acted unlike her image indicated. _

"_I'll return the favor one day, I promise." The princess said. Luka smiled at the honest display of the girl. _

"_Then maybe you can do so by showing me the place. I do not want to lie." Miku nodded and took Luka's hand. The older girl just let herself be dragged to where the princess wanted. _

_**Eclipse.**_

It was in a garden where they said goodbye.

The princess had a gun in her hand pointing towards the leader of the rebellion.

The leader of the rebellion had a sword on her hand, touching the neck of the princess.

Both of them knew that this would be the last time they would meet.

And so the last act of their story started.

_Prologue._

_

* * *

_

Was yea wa yas yort mea (I will accept the happines of meeting you)

As you may have discovered, this is a yuri story, a MikuXLuka so of you are strongly against it, I probably wouldnt recommend reading it. On the other hand, the story is not exactly a "Will they/Wont they" or a "Who will s/he". Is more of a "How can they" type of story. I hope that you will enjoy it.

Also, if you can/want please leave a review.


End file.
